Black Widow
by MsElectraHeart
Summary: Mikasa finds herself in a situation with the towns most dangerous person, how would that turn out? Mikasa/Saeko (YURI! YOU WERE WARNED!) crossover AU.


"She claimed yet another life of an innocent person."

Mikasa lifted her head off of the school desk while sighing deeply. "Can we please not talk about that? It's going to start another argument between Jean and Eren if they hear."

"Here what?" Eren asked.

Another sigh escaped Mikasa's lips.

Sasha turned the newspaper around to show the front page of an article with a frown on her face. Eren immediately grit his teeth and grabbed the newspaper out of the brunette's hands and tore it in half.

"That bitch. I swear I will find her and kill her with my own two hands. I'll show her the pain she put people through."

"Eren, don't be stupid." Mikasa mumbled. "You know that you don't stand a chance against her." She stood and grabbed her bag that was hanging from the back rest of the chair.

"Bullshit, I'll show you all. Reap what you fucking sow," he spat, gripping so tight on the torn paper that he's knuckles went white.

"Calm down," Sasha said while grabbing her bag and standing.

"Just don't do anything stupid that could end up killing you," Mikasa spoke up before walking over to Sasha and gesturing for her to walk with.

Eren paid no attention to that and stormed out of the class, furious. The two girls ignored it and made their way out of the school grounds.

"What's your opinion on all of this?" Sasha asked.

Mikasa turned to Sasha and stared at her with a poker face for a while before taking a deep breath and looking away again.

"Something terrible must of happened to her for her to be able to do such things. And if it was something terrible that led her to that then I don't blame her."

Sasha said nothing for a while until they reached the bus stop. She turned to Mikasa again.

"So you're not scared?"

"I don't have a reason to be."

"I guess you're right, she seems to only target men. But still, you don't know why she's doing this and when she'll stop so still be careful."

Mikasa nodded, no emotion shown on her face and returned to looking at the ground whilst leaning on a pole.

"This town had changed a lot since all of that started. It gives me the creeps," Sasha muttered, folding her arms across her chest while shivering.

It was a gloomy day as usual. The town didn't even remember what sunlight felt like at times. It had been a year since the murders had started and everything had changed; not only in the weather but the people too. Many left the town but some still stayed, not wanting to leave their homes, and hoped the murderer would stop and move to another town leaving them in peace. But it continued and many left. The schools were emptier and the town quieter.

Mikasa looked up when the school bus pulled to a stop and people started to climb on. Sasha walked first with Mikasa following behind. The drive went faster than usual and when it stopped by Mikasa's bustop, she bid her goodbye to Sasha and got off. This was the daily routine for most of the town. Go to sleep, wake up, go to school or work, go home and repeat. Weekends became days you would rather want to spend inside and in your room.

It didn't bother Mikasa at all, in fact she enjoyed it. She was never really one to go out and party like other teenagers. Even if she was invited she would never go. People just stopped inviting her after a while and she preferred it that way.

She walked her usual route to her house but stopped at a construction site of a new building. Something caught her attention, causing her curiosity to get the better of her and she walked onto the site. There were a few construction vehicles and tools laying around but no people. Strange for a Wednesday afternoon.

Her eyes widened when she heard the crack of bones and the shriek of a man. She thought she wasn't scared at all but now reality hit her hard. The right decision would be to run and not look back because she knew what was going on. After hearing another scream and cracking of bones she turned and started to run. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight this person. Even if she was known as the strongest in the school. This girl was way stronger.

As soon as she reached the gate of the site she turned left and ran but stopped dead still at the sight of a girl standing against a pole and looking directly at her. Was this the murderer? Mikasa wasn't listening whenever her classmates would talk about this person and all she knew was that the girl had been named 'Black Widow'.

She made sure to not make any eye contact and walked normally past the girl. When she passed her she clenched her fists and readied herself for a fight in case something happened. When she thought she was safe, she turned around to check if the girl was following. She turned her head painfully slow and glanced around. No one was behind her. A sigh of relief came past her lips. As soon as she turned back around she shuddered and everything went black.

When she came to, she flicked her eyes open and looked around. She tried to move her arms but they were chained together above her head. Her breathing became heavier and panic settled in. Not being able to see where she was made her feel even worse than she already did.

"Oh good, you're awake," a voice echoed through the dark room.

Mikasa's head shot up and looked around to see where the person was. A light flickered on and Mikasa realized she was in a room. It seemed as if it was an old room of a temple. A very traditional Japanese temple. Her breathing stopped for a few seconds when she noticed who the person was. It was the girl from earlier.

"Wh- what's going on?" Mikasa choked out.

The girl walked up to Mikasa and grabbed her chin to properly stare into her eyes. Mikasa tried to pull away but the girl had a hard grip, a painful one. It was an agonizing long time for Mikasa and not being able to defend herself made her furious.

"What's your name?" the girl asked, releasing Mikasa but still keeping close, too close.

"I'm not telling you anything until you tell me why I'm here!" Mikasa sputtered.

She leaned in closer and pressed her body heavily against Mikasa's, and then laughed softly. "Strange."

Mikasa 's breathing slowed down but her heart beat was increasing and panic was obvious on her face.

"Saeko," she said.

Mikasa looked at her confused.

"My name, now tell me yours."

Mikasa hesitated for a while but realized that she should probably do whatever this person wanted if she still wanted to live. "Mikasa," she said simply.

A smile formed on her face that looked demented and sadistic but strangely enough it didn't freak Mikasa out. She was feeling a lot calmer now, but didn't know why.

"This here is a fatal attraction. It's making me thirsty." She smirked and leaned in further to bite hard on Mikasa's neck.

Closing her eyes tightly was all she could do. The biting was stopped and when she opened her eyes she fell to the ground. Saeko crouched down and pushed her back up against the wall and climbed on top of her.

The purple haired girl still had the sadistic smile on her face, it never once faded.

"You wanna be set free right?" she asked.

Mikasa blinked a few times and nodded weakly.

"You're stuck in my web, honey." Saeko whispered.

All that went through Mikasa's mind was a way to escape, but she knew that it wouldn't be easy. Even if she did get out she knew that Saeko wouldn't just let her get away without a fight. She needed a plan.

She glanced over at the wall and noticed a few katanas that looked pretty easy to grab. But first she needed to break free, to distract the girl and then she would have an opportunity and run for a katana. Her mind raced and without thinking she leaned in to kiss Saeko deeply.

Saeko didn't seem bothered by it at all and instead kissed back. She was distracted enough so Mikasa took that has her chance and moved her hands along Saeko's waist. The other girl saw Mikasa's antics on a whole different level and lowered her guard even more which was unusual for her.

As soon as she reached Saeko's shoulder's she pushed the girl backwards and sprinted for the katana. She was fast enough to get it and just in time, because Saeko was already coming towards her with a sword. Mikasa drew the blade and blocked Saeko's as it came down towards her. She had to use all her strength to push the sword up and away, readying herself for another blow from the other girl.

Instead of coming at her again she too backed away and sighed loudly. "What a disappointment."

Mikasa scowled. "You shouldn't take me lightly."

"Seems that way. I should've kept you chained up, that way I would've been able to have more fun with you." She chuckled and licked her lips slowly. "I must say, you do taste good."

"This isn't a fucking game!" Mikasa yelled and charged forward. Their blades collided, creating a loud clank that was followed by the sounds of the blades scratching against each other. When she couldn't hold it down anymore she jumped back, instantly going forward and swung the sword, but Saeko was able to block again. It continued that way for a while before the blades were both cut clean through.

Thinking fast, Mikasa crouched and ran towards Saeko, successfully pushed her down and went in to punch but she was able to dodge the hit and rolled Mikasa over, grabbing her neck tightly.

Mikasa tried to pull Saeko's hands off but it failed to work because the other girl was just as strong as she was. The only thing she could think off was to use her knee to hit her hard in the stomach. It worked and Saeko let go, and just as she did that Mikasa punched her and fell backwards. She shot back up and ran towards Mikasa with a fist but Mikasa was able to dodge. Attempted punches and kicks were coming from both but neither worked. They had the same fighting techniques which proved to be a difficult battle.

After a long time of constant dodging they both grew more tired which made it easier for Saeko when she was able to land a punch on Mikasa's side, but she also gained a kick to her right thigh. They both stepped back, panting with sweat running down their faces and staining their clothes from all over their body.

Neither of them knew who would win the battle, but either they would fight until they passed out or died.

Mikasa was the one to begin the fight again and this time Saeko was able to see right through her method. She dodged her punch by turning her head and going past her and then grabbing her from behind, but Mikasa was able to counter attack. By leaning down and grabbing Saeko from behind, she threw her over and onto her back.

Saeko then used her leg to kick Mikasa's legs and make them buckle, causing her to fall. Both of them were up again just as fast and back in a fighting stance. The fight had been going on for more than an hour now but neither gave up.

The final blow was given to each other with a punch to Mikasa's face and one to Saeko's gut. They both collapsed next to each other and laid there for a good few minutes to catch their breath.

The silence was broken by Saeko laughing and giving a sigh.

"Wow, you put up a good fight," she said and sent a look to Mikasa.

Mikasa looked at her but immediately looked back at the roof. "You too."

"No one's been able to fight be like that. Ever."

"I told you not to take me lightly," Mikasa said through deep breaths.

She closed her eyes but they shot open when she felt pressure on her abdomen and hands wrap around her neck.

"You shouldn't take me lightly either." Saeko grinned and held even tighter.

Mikasa's eyes widened and she took to grabbing Saeko's neck and holding it just as tight. Both of them couldn't anymore and passed out, Saeko laying on top of Mikasa.

When Mikasa woke, she sat up and blinked a few times. Many things ran threw her mind about what had happened and she thought it was all a bad dream, until she looked around and realized where she was.

She was in a bedroom, in someone's bed. Her eyes widened even more when she realized she was naked. Nothing made sense to her. The thought of being dead crossed her mind until a familiar person walked into the bedroom.

"Morning," Saeko said simply and walked over to Mikasa.

She quickly grabbed the sheets and pulled it over her bare body.

"What's going on?" Mikasa asked.

"After deciding not to kill you, I took you to bed."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. She looked down and her eyes widened. "What...but... wait did you-"

"No, I only took off your clothes. I did not touch you in any other way."

Saeko walked over to her closet and opened it, after going through a few shirts she grabbed one and a pair of pants and handed it over to Mikasa. "Your clothes are ruined, you'll have to deal with that for now."

Mikasa cautiously took them from her but did not look away from her face.

"I promise I won't attack you and kill you. Well, I might touch you but it wouldn't hurt you- anyway, uh, I'll leave you to get dressed." Saeko awkwardly chuckled and started to walk away.

"Thanks, I guess." Mikasa said.

Saeko waved over shoulder and slid the door closed behind her.

After getting dressed, Mikasa left the room and wandered through the hallway until she found Saeko sitting on the porch step. She definitely needed some answers.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Mikasa asked.

Saeko turned to look at her but turned around again without answering.

"Are you not going to answer me?"

"You're free to leave you know." she said.

"Well maybe I don't want to."

Saeko's eyebrow raised with curiosity as she stood and walked over to Mikasa. She grabbed Mikasa by her shirt and pushed her back until she hit the wall.

"I like you," she whispered, cupping Mikasa's chin in her hand.

Mikasa grinned and pulled her forward by her shirt to teasingly brush her lips against Saeko's.

"You've got no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"I'm pretty sure I've got a good idea."

"This is going to be one hell of a ride, honey. You sure you're up to it?"

"I've never been more sure in my entire life."

Saeko grinned and leaned in to kiss the black haired girl. This certainly was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

><p>AN: You better ship them after reading this, if you do, you get a kiss on the forehead and we can enjoy the gay together on a rainbow of even more gay! hah I had fun with this x') I hope you enjoyed it and didn't find it too weird lol feel free to leave a review on what you thought!


End file.
